Giving In
by Persistence
Summary: Spoilers for 350; Ichigo gives into his inner desires and allows his hollow control. yaoi Ichigo/Shiro


**Anything written in bold I do not own, it was taken from the manga.**

_**Warning**_: **Spoilers for Bleach 350-353, this is yaoi (male/male smut); this fic contains sexual situations that may not be appropriate for younger viewers**

* * *

The only thing he knew was pain that ripped through his body as he laid on the ground of a building in his inner world. The windows were cracking underneath him and he rolled onto his back to see lightening flash against the darkened sky. Ichigo sat up and moved off the window before it shattered.

He pushed back the pain as he stood up and felt his mouth fall open in awe and horror. The buildings of his inner world were being slowly destroyed. The windows shattered and cracks in the buildings started to get bigger before pieces crumbled and fell into oblivion.

He took a step back trying to recall how this could have happened. The last thing he remembered was fighting Ulquiorra. "You're an idiot." He heard the harsh voice of his hollow behind him. He spun around to find the white version of himself with his arms crossed and a ticked off expression across his face. "You can't even protect yourself and you want to protect others, how pathetic." He snarled.

Ichigo did not respond, only ignoring him. If his hollow wanted to pick a fight with him, now was not the time. He turned away from the hollow when he heard another building break apart and pieces fell near him, causing another window on the building he was standing on to break. "You're dying again, king. This time it is final and now that you are out of the way that emo freak is going to chop up the Quincy and probably blow the bitch's face off. And you know the best part; it's your entire fault." His hollow gave a maniac laugh behind him.

Ichigo turned back around and was surprised at how close his hollow had gotten to him. How did he move so fast? Now was not the time, there had to be something he could do to stop this. "How do I stop this?" He asked his hollow, fighting back the urge to punch the mocking smirk off his face. He didn't understand how his hollow was calm when they were dying. Did he know something he didn't?

"You're screwed, king." The hollow stated as he moved closer to his counterpart, a little too close for Ichigo's comfort. "Although, there is one way you can survive this." This caught Ichigo's attention and he almost ignored the pale hand that came up to his cheek and black finger nails that lightly scratched. Almost.

The orange haired vizard knocked the hand away in annoyance. "How?" He demanded in an angry tone. He did not want to play any games; he needed to wake up and save Orihime and Uryu from Ulquiorra before he killed them. There was no way he was going to come this far just to lose his friends in the end. He had finally freed Orihime and didn't want her have to suffer in Hueco Mundo any longer than needed.

His hollow's grin seemed to turn more predatorily than normal as he moved closer until his lips were next to Ichigo's ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the moist breath against his neck. "Give into me." He whispered and Ichigo moved back away from him in fury.

There was no way he was going to give into his hollow and allow him to do what he wanted. There had to be something else he could do to prevent his death. "Hell no." Ichigo snarled at the albino and turned away. He watched as yet another building fell and lightening hit another one. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what he could do. He doubted Orihime would have had the chance to heal him so that option was out. His brain wracked over other options, but they would never work; only one would. He shook his head and berated himself for even thinking of allowing his hollow control to do what he wanted.

"**Kurosaki**!" The voice echoed throughout his inner world and he felt himself freeze. Orihime? What was happening to her? By the sound of her voice it sounded scared and quivering.

He felt his hand clench at his sides and didn't know if it was the building or him shaking. Never had he felt so helpless. He always found a way out of everything. The fight against Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Grimmjow, he always seemed to come out in the end whether win or lose. He would get back up again and find a way to get stronger. There would be none of that now.

An arm circled around his waist and he felt his hollow's head rest against his shoulder as he was pulled back into him. "So what are you going to do, king? She sounds scared doesn't she? I wonder what he is doing to her. Poor helpless Orihime with no one to protect her." He mocked and Ichigo flinched when he felt the albino lick the outside of his ear before catching it in his teeth and nibbling on it.

He wouldn't give in, he couldn't. There had to be another way. "**HELP ME KUROSAKI!" **Orihime's scream rang through the skies. Ichigo closed his eyes defeated and bowed his head, ignoring the wandering hands of his hollow that had moved inside his clothes and ran down his chest.

"Fine." Ichigo whispered weakly, hating himself for it. His hollow smiled against his neck and pulled the cloth away from his neck to bite into it and drawing blood. The orange haired vizard gasped and wanted to rip him off, but he remembered he had to do this for his friends.

"Good choice." The hollow said as he licked up the drops of blood that attempted to run down his chest. With his other hand he grabbed a fist of Ichigo's hair and turned his head towards him and kissed him. Ichigo felt the copper taste of his own blood against the hollow's lips. He felt the blue tongue against his lips and try to invade his mouth, but refused to open.

It wasn't until he felt the hollow had dug into his hakama and had wrapped the hand that had been on his chest around his cock. The hollow took the opportunity when he opened his mouth in a gasp and shoved his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

"Not so bad is it?" His hollow whispered against his lips as he felt his knees go weak and fell to the ground. It was then that he noticed that his inner world was no longer falling apart. The skies were starting to clear up and the buildings were slowly rebuilding themselves, though the glass remained broken.

'He kept his promise.' Ichigo thought to himself not caring that the cloth from his shoulders fell off. It was because of his hollow he was being given a second chance, again.

He blinked out of his daze when he realized his hollow was above him now. He was undoing his obi and letting his hakama fall to the ground reveal his erection. The same manic smile graced his face as he pulled Ichigo to him by the hair. "Suck me off." He demanded and shoved Ichigo's head down to his length.

The white copy kept his fingers in his counterpart's hair, but loosened the grip. He was slightly surprised at how willing Ichigo was willing to take him into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down on his erection. A small smile of satisfaction came across his face as he watched Ichigo. For so long he had wanted to dominate the orange haired vizard, to see him beg, cry out of his name, and to see the expression on his face when he took him. It may have been longer than he had originally wanted, but it was worth the wait.

He gripped tighter on Ichigo as that devious tongue ran over his slit and felt the other's hand massaging his sac. He knew he would not last much longer and planned on filling that pretty mouth of Ichigo's. One, two more strokes and he came.

The hollow stared at Ichigo, whose face was red across his cheeks and panting as white liquid dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin to land on his chest. He fell back to the ground giving the hollow an opportunity to climb over him. He flicked his blue tongue across his lips before he brought his head down to lick up the cum from Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo didn't move as his hollow was on him nor did he feel him take the rest of his hakama off leaving him naked. An inner battle inside his mind told him to knock the hollow off the building and put him back in his place. He was the king and needed to put his horse back in its stable. However, the other part of him that had been slowly taking over and getting stronger said to ignore it and give into his inner desires for once.

"Tell me, king, when was the last time you were selfish? Giving into your own desire and not caring what is happening with everyone else? Why is it they all depend on you and can't protect themselves?" The hollow asked as if reading Ichigo's mind. The orange haired vizard moaned when their cocks rubbed against each other and the white figure began licking the wound he had caused earlier.

"I can't be-" Ichigo began to say, but was silenced when the hollow ran his tongue over his mouth.

"Because you're afraid they'll disappear like your mother?" The albino stated as he grasped Ichigo's cock in his hand and began to run his fingers up and down the long length that was already half hard. His golden eyes met his counterparts brown ones with surprised and gave a small chuckle. "I know everything there is to know about you, king. I can view any memory you had in your life. You think you have to protect everyone so they don't disappear and give up your happiness." The hollow stated against Ichigo's lips as his head fell to the glass beneath him with a small thud.

"It's true; you give up your happiness for all of them. You risk your life for those who have given up on themselves. Rukia wanted to die and Orihime said she went to Hueco Mundo to save her friends, all the while you getting injured and almost dying how many times now? There are others that can save them, let them do something for once. You don't need to protect everyone, let them learn from their own mistakes." He brought his lips closer until he was kissing Ichigo. His eyes narrowed when he felt the other grab his white hair, thinking that he was being yanked away. To his surprised, Ichigo brought him closer.

Ichigo broke away from his hollow's mouth in a gasp as he came into the other's hand. Distantly, he swore he could hear voices from the outside, pleading to him. They were drowned out by the hollow above him. He thought over his hollows words and they were partially true. He would give up everything to protect his friends, it was the reason why he was in the situation he was in now. It was why he was willing to allow his hollow to have his way. If he was true to himself, he'd admit that he was enjoying it. He couldn't remember the last time he gave into his own inner desires and did as he wanted.

The hollow smirked down at his king who was still panting from his organism and moved his sticky fingers down to his entrance and circled the area with his index finger. Ever so slowly, he slid the finger past Ichigo's tightness. His smile only grew when his counterpart's hands latched onto him in pain and dug his fingers into him, drawing blood.

"Damnit." Ichigo muttered and looked up at his hollow with eyes of fury.

"You'll get used to it." The hollow said simply as he pushed the finger in deeper. Slowly Ichigo began to relax against the intrusion, but still had his fingers on the hollows arm. He dragged the white haired hollow down and buried his head in the other's neck as the pain subsided.

He felt another jerk when the hollow added a second finger and then a third. Finally, when the hollow deemed him ready he removed the fingers from Ichigo and used his hands to spread Ichigo's legs wider and positioned himself at his entrance. Ichigo felt hesitate for a moment, but then again his hollow was right, when was he allowed pleasure like everyone else?

The hollow leaned over him, blocking the view of the sky that began to turn a crimson red. Hands rested on either side of Ichigo's head as he stared into the golden orbs before he felt the hollow thrust into him.

"AH!" He screamed as the hollow went half way and stopped, allowing Ichigo to adjust around him. He could wait, after all everything was going easier than he thought. He expected more resistance from his Shinigami counterpart.

'You are lonely aren't you?' The hollow thought as Ichigo stared back at him and moved his hips up to take more of him in. If his king could take more, he'd gladly grant him that and thrusted all the way in causing Ichigo to groan.

Once more he waited for Ichigo to adjust to him and moved his head next to his ear. "Let someone protect you for once." He whispered into his ear. He didn't wait for a response as he slowly pulled out before slamming back into Ichigo causing him to moan out in pain and semi-pleasure.

"Give in to me and you won't ever have to worry about protecting anyone. I'll take care of everything." He swore as his right hand moved down to grab Ichigo's cock and began to pump him slowly at first before moving faster. At the same time he pulled out and slammed his hips back into Ichigo.

The orange haired vizard felt a wave of pleasure rush through his body as his hollow slammed into his prostate. He circled his long legs around the hollow's waist and encouraged him to continue. "Shiro." He whispered as the hollow continued to pound into him.

"Hehe, giving me a name? What an appropriate time to do so." Shiro laughed as more pre-cum slides onto his finger's from Ichigo's shaft.

"**DO IT**!" A voice rang through the inner world startling them both. Ichigo's mind tried to register the voice, it sounded familiar.

"Was that?" Ichigo began to ask, but Shiro silenced him with a kiss and slip of the tongue.

"Don't worry about it; I'm taking care of everything." Shiro told him as their lips parted. The hollow clenched his teeth as he felt his release coming. Ichigo's mind slowly began to fade back into the trance he was in before. If Shiro said it didn't matter, it didn't matter. Like his hollow said before, he was allowed to be selfish for once.

"Ah!" Ichigo's head snapped back as Shiro's hold on his cock tightened and felt his release coming soon. Within a few more strokes he felt himself empty into the white hand and at the same time felt his hollow cum inside of him.

Shiro collapsed on top of Ichigo, not bothering to pull out of him. "**That's enough, Kurosaki!**" Rang out from the skies and this time Ichigo instantly recognized the voice. Uryu? He felt himself try to get up, but his hollowed pushed him back down and lick the side of his neck.

"W-what's going on?" Ichigo asked in a shaky voice. It was then that he realized that the skies had changed from the dark to a bloody red.

"You don't need anyone, but me. I'm freeing you of your duty to protect. **I'll help you." **Shiro told him in a possessive tone as he brought his hand up to stroke Ichigo's cheek.

"What?" Ichigo asked moving his head away from the hand.

"You're mine, not that little bitch's or any of the others. Being around them is going to get you killed and I won't have that." Shiro stated and gritted his teeth as the bitch he had mentioned yelled to them.

"**STOP KUROSAKI!"** Orihime's voice begged from the skies before a flash of white engulfed his inner world and he felt Shiro being thrown off of him as he was gaining control over his body once more.

He felt himself thrust back into reality as pieces of his hollow mask crumbled off his face. Vaguely, he could see the faces of his friends and enemy starring at him in shock and fear. As his knees gave out beneath him he wondered what had transpired while he had been unconscious.

He had caught quick glimpses at his sword embedded in Ishida's stomach, the tears pouring down Orihime's terrified face, and his enemy, Ulquiorra there was barely anything left of him. He felt the cement beneath him and felt the hole in his chest disappear as his long hair fell off his shoulders. When did his hair grow so long he wondered.

Slowly he climbed to his feet and surveyed the damage better to his horror. Did he really allow all of this to happen? 'What have you done?' He thought to himself as guilt washed over him. He knew he shouldn't have trusted his hollow and berated himself for giving him control.

He couldn't look his friends in the eye as he stared down at droplets of blood scattered throughout the room. He was blaming his hollow for all of this when truthfully it wasn't his fault. He allowed all of this to happen and felt himself begin to grow nauseous when he looked at the missing limbs on Ulquiorra.

'What have I done?' He thought to himself.

* * *

So how bad was it written? First time I've ever written any sex scene. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
